Secret Bonus Areas
__TOC__ Secret Bonus Areas are optional areas, the entrance of which are hidden in each of the main storyline areas. In each SBA you'll find a field and a puzzle. Solving the puzzle you'll be rewarded with Gold as well as Trinkets, Gear or Decoration Items. Great for the game grinder who wants to find everything! The cost of whacking a bush in these areas appears to be one tenth of your level (rounded down), plus one. ☀Once a secret bonus area is complete, a small red flag will appear beside the larger blue area completion flag. Note: The Ice Lake Secret Bonus area is unnumbered as it was created AFTER the game had progressed to the Fourth Island and the developers did not want to mess up the numbering system. Secret Bonus Areas of the First Island File:Island1_Header.jpg|center rect 157 206 209 258 The Mysterious Forest rect 225 315 277 367 The Forest Detour rect 223 210 275 262 The Shady Forest rect 303 125 355 177 The Dusty Incline rect 408 148 460 200 The Windy Crest rect 360 213 412 265 The Rocky Decline rect 406 295 458 347 The Desert Ranch rect 473 243 525 295 The Dusty Loop rect 559 236 611 288 The River's Source rect 508 313 560 365 The Narrow Sea Secret Bonus Areas of the Second Island File:Island_two_banner.png|center rect 115 550 167 602 Lower Evergreen Forest rect 130 482 182 534 Upper Evergreen Forest rect 329 357 381 409 The Eastern Swamp rect 234 317 286 369 The Western Swamp rect 330 282 382 334 The Northern Swamp rect 354 201 406 253 The Deep Swamp rect 482 173 534 225 The Base Camp rect 574 111 626 163 The Avalanche Runout rect 533 46 585 98 The Mountain Peak rect 591 260 643 312 The Terrifying Traverse rect 498 278 550 330 The Fisherman's Ice Lake rect 570 491 622 543 The Dusky Woods rect 642 473 694 525 The Mausoleum rect 470 487 522 539 The Creepy Crevice rect 365 548 417 600 The Sickened Stream rect 412 630 464 682 The Settler's Thicket *''The list is numbered according to the order a new player would come across the secret areas and not the area's titles, even though they have numbers. This way, in the end of the list, we will be sure about the total number of secret bonus areas in the game.'' **''The secret area in the Mausoleum was numbered 25 from the developers because it was added last in the area, but it is available to new players as soon as they step into Port Black Wood, so before secret areas 23 and 24 become available.'' Secret Bonus Areas of the Third Island File:Island three banner.png|center rect 412 121 530 226 Vacatau Island rect 424 256 589 372 Feeshi Island rect 602 197 721 286 Lower Juau Island rect 617 95 721 181 Upper Juau Island Secret Bonus Areas of the Fourth Island File:Island four banner.png|center rect 125 547 177 599 The Desert City Gate rect 107 464 159 516 The Abandoned Bazaar rect 208 566 260 618 The Ancient Port rect 207 455 259 507 The Crumbling Palace rect 221 338 273 390 The Jungle Outskirts rect 98 274 150 326 The Outer Temple Ruins rect 187 217 239 269 The Tribal Village rect 148 125 200 177 The Jungle Temple rect 343 265 395 317 The Crystal Mine Entrance rect 429 285 481 337 The Main Mine rect 504 217 556 269 The Mine Collapse rect 577 316 629 368 The Molten Core Secret Bonus Areas of the Fifth Island Secret Bonus Areas of the Sixth Island Secret Bonus Areas of the Seventh Island Secret Bonus Areas of the Eighth Island Category:Areas Category:Bonus Areas